Dark Secrets
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Kurt learns some awful secrets from Blaine's past. Blaine finally tells Kurt about his abusive father. Kurt wants to help but Blaine just wants to forget, what happens when Blaine is confronted by his father?Will Kurt be able to save him?


**Please review!**

Blaine was rather envious of Kurt with his relationship with his father. He wasn't sure if Kurt was aware how lucky he was. How not every father was like that. Some were worse, a lot worse.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he concentrated on the sheet music. Kurt walked up to him after saying goodbye to Burt who was there at Dalton for a brief visit.

"Good visit?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded happily. He always seemed happier when he got to see his father, something that Blaine had noticed.

"I wish I could see him more," sighed Kurt. "But both our scheduals are just so vastly different these days."

He nodded.

"You should try and squeeze more time with him then," he said in a serious tone. "You're really lucky to have a father like him,I hope you know that."

"Oh I do," Kurt assured him. "Believe me I was terrified of coming out of the closet to him, but turned out he had always known-he was just waiting for me to say it."

Blaine smiled at that.

"I wish all parents could be like yours," he finally said a little whistfully. Kurt frowned.

"What's your dad like?"

Blaine shifted his eyes.

"What do you think of this number that we're doing?"

Kurt gave him a look.

"Come on Blaine, you're changing the subject on purpose. You've never talked about your dad, I talk about mine all the time. I'm just curious on what he's like."

Blaine swallowed as he thought of the beatings.

"Nothing like yours," he said softly. "Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Kurt was taken by surprise by the tone in Blaine's voice but more so by the look in his eyes.

Blaine looked frightened, and he didn't ilke the idea of Blaine being frightened.

"Blaine, please...tell me..."

Blaine shook his head, fighting back tears. Why was Kurt pushing this? Why couldn't he just let it be?

"Why can't you just let it be?"

"Because I'm tired of you pushing me away all the time!" Kurt finally said. "Just...let me in okay? Let me help."

"What do you want to know Kurt? Huh?" Blaine stood up and threw down the papers. "Do you want to know how he used to beat me?" Kurt stared at him in wide eyed shock. "Did you want to know he almost disowned me when he found out I was gay? And beat me half to death for it? That he used to beat me so often that I wound up in the hospital because of him? That my mom divorced him cause she couldn't stand it anymore and placed me here to keep me safe? What do you want to know? That when I came home after being beaten up he'd call me a sissy coward and try and start a fight with me? That he told me he hated me and I would burn in hell?"

Kurt fought back tears.

"Blaine..."He stood up to grab his arm. "I'm so sorry-"

"NO!" Blaine jerked away. "Don't say say you're sorry, don't say anything. Just...let it be okay? It's in the past and that's where I want it to stay."

Blaine was struggling not to lose it completly.

"Blaine, please!"Kurt's voice cracked as he managed to grab hold of Blaine's arm. "Let me help! It's okay to show me this side of you...It's okay..."

"No it's not okay! I don't want ANYONE to know this side of me!"Blaine was shouting now. "And it's not okay that that sonofabitch is still out there, that he never got punished for what he did. And don't tell me it's all okay Kurt, just don't. All I want to do is to forget."

Kurt swallowed as he thought of Blaine going through something like this.

"Promise me," Blaine said. "Promise that you'll never tell."

Kurt stood up and hugged Blaine tightly. Blane didn't push away this time.

"I promise," he finally whispered and they held each other as Blaine burried his head into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt closed his eyes as he wondered what he could do.

But for now this was enough, just to hold each other and be close.

If only they could stay in that moment forever, but the world didn't work like that.

And for the first time Kurt wished it did.

**I hope the ending of this chapter wasn't too cheesy!**


End file.
